Tubby - A Teletubbies Tarzan
by Peenut2k7
Summary: When a man is cast away on an island in the middle of god knows where, he is discovered by most unlikely creatures. Rated M for violence, and adult themes in upcoming chapters.


**Tubby**

**A Teletubbies Fanfic by Peenut2k7**

**Entry 1: Where am I?**

Hello, I am Josi Kirana, and I am here to tell you my story. A few days ago, I found myself stuck in an isolated part of the planet in a plane crash. I'm not sure where I was even now, or where the other passengers had landed, but I believe that they may have landed in the sea, or are elsewhere in the region. I would have gone looking for them... but I didn't bring any supplies in case it happened. I only packed for a trip to Sydney, but there I was, stuck in the middle of nowhere with a few clothes, a bottle of Diet Pepsi, and some KFC grilled chicken. I thought it was going to be a long time before I got out of there (and hoo-boy, it was!) , so I started doing journals to keep progress of my journey out, in hope something didn't happen to me. What did my surroundings look like? Well, it was sort of like a pasture you'd see in a place like the United Kingdom, except the vegetation was really overgrown. I'm not even sure some of the plants there are native to Earth!

After a few minutes of wandering the forested grassland, and I found a small pond. I checked underwater, and while there wasn't any fish for me to catch, but I found something MUCH more interesting. Has anyone here seen the show 'The Teletubbies' when they were little? I know I sure did, and saying I loved it back in the day would be an understatement. Well, here's the kicker. A few weeks ago, I learned that the house they lived in was flooded. Well, not a_ house _house, just a set that the actors bumbled around on in their Teletubby suits. And, I'm not making this up when I say it... I saw their house underwater. I'm not crazy, I see their house. And it's absolutely gigantic, about 16 feet tall, much taller than the 7 feet tall I believed when I was little. But if the dome was still intact, with some water damage and considerably dilapitated build... then where were the Teletubbies? Needless to say, I discovered my answer fairly soon after thinking that.

A few meters behind me, a shadow creeped taller and taller on the grassy plain. The head resembled a sharp-toothed gorilla, at first glance, though the body was like a sausage with beefy limbs. Once I looked behind me... I wasn't even sure what the creature was. It looked like it was nearly 90 feet tall even compared to me, and the gorilla-like head now resembled a dinosaur's skull with a large ridge above it's eyes, though it's front-facing baby eyes were a departure from it's menacing look. It had small, bat-like ears and an appendage sticking out of it's skull; resembling a bubble wand. Looking at it hard enough, I began to notice something... that was Po, who was the smallest teletubby. She had become that, from what was once a vaguely humanoid alien, now a skinny, skew-backed beast. The body was fairly small, resembling, as with the shadow, a sausage. The television appeared to be broken, though. The limbs were fairly bulky, and on an interesting note, her elbows had small spikes protruding from them. Her hands now sported claws, something that was _certainly _not on the costumes from the original show. The feet now resembled rather insectoid feet, though they were thick enough to resemble evolutions of a teletubby 'sock'. Po looked at me; I must have been like an ant to her, considering she didn't really react to me. When I began moving towards her, she let out a snort and grabbed me with her hand. I was being carried by a giant Teletubby! What kind of drugs had been clipped into my chicken wings? A couple minutes passed of me being carried by the red behemoth, before being put down on a grassy hill. In front of me, a great forest of sequoias stood. Three creatures stepped out of the forest; and considering how similarly they looked to Po, I had to guess they were Teletubbies too. It took me a second to guess who they were, but I ended up recognizing all but one. The two I recognized were Laa-Laa and Tinky Winky. The one I didn't recognize was a Navy Blue Teletubby, with an antennae that resembled a kitchen knife. Finally, I began to talk.

"Where's Dipsy? I asked them. Tinky Winky exchanged me a saddened look, and turned on his Tummy TV with a flick of his 'forehead sattelite'.

It began playing a video, which was from his point of view. They were still infants, resembling slightly more advanced looking versions of the costumes seen on the show. The navy blue Teletubby, who I have nicknamed 'Jabby', also appeared, sporting a bit of a downwards arch on his currently subdued brow ridge, making it look like he had a permenant angry glare. They appeared to be playing in the floodwater that appeared in the 'Ships' magical event, as the Baby Sun watched the infant extraterrestrials splash away as the cargo ships sailed the blue. Jabby sat on the flowery hillside, watching his bretheren have fun. He didn't appear to be too happy, as he had his head hung downwards with an angry look on his mug. Dispy was certainly enjoying it the most, as he tried to splash everyone. He looked at Tinky Winky, who was on the hillside. "Ba?" He asked. I guessed that he was inviting him to come down and play in the water with him. The camera shook from side to side, indicating that Tinky had declined. Dipsy, frustrated (yet still playful), splashed some water onto Tinky Winky. Jabby, presumably the oldest of the bunch, came down into the water and juggled his fists around. He wanted to play fight with Dipsy! The green teletubby lunged at Jabby, and roared in a playful manner. "Eh-Oh!" Shouted Laa-Laa and Po, as Dipsy wrestled his Navy Blue opponent into the soft grass. The two punched each other with their mitten hands, up until Jabby decided to get... scary. Jabby suddenly headbutted Dipsy, and thanks to his knife-like Antenna, his friend rolled onto the floor, his stomach bleeding out. Tinky Winky, Laa-Laa and Po began to run, and as they ran, the sound of Jabby continuing to stab Dipsy was still audible, as the poor creature screamed for his friends, the sun baby, the announcer... anyone to save him from Jabby. The video ended shortly after Dipsy let out his last scream of agony.

I was dumbstruck. The one I didn't recognize was murdered by the Teletubby I had never even known existed? What a horrible way to meet everyone! Despite this, Tinky Winky and Jabby only appeared to hold a small grudge consisting of growling at one another; no major ill will. Before I end, should I start talking about the appearences of Laa-Laa, Tinky Winky and Jabby? No? Okay, I'll just talk about their differences from Po, aside from their antennae and colors. Laa-Laa was slightly skinner than Po, and her eyes were significantly larger. She was about 96 feet tall. Tinky Winky's antennae was considerably larger than both females, and his elbow spikes looked like actual weapons rather than display. He was about 103 feet tall. Jabby was the largest of the bunch, at a staggering 115 feet tall. His spikes and antennae were also the largest, and his eyes were curved in a more menacing fashion.

**Well, that was the first chapter of my new story, 'Tubby'. Feel free to review, and favorite the story if you enjoyed it. **

**'The Teletubbies' belongs to DHX Media and Ragdoll Productions.**

**Josi and Jabby are original characters by Peenut2k7.**


End file.
